custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Favorite Hobbies (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Favorite Hobbies is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on June 22, 1996. Plot Barney and his friends talk about their favorites hobbies and do them at school. Doing their favorite hobbies at school is learning and fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Alec (Adam Deacon) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kabal (David Gallagher) *Jules (Eric Jacobson) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Eggleston (Jonathan Lipnicki) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tracy (Brittany Snow) *Dexter (Michael Yarmush) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Imagination Island" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. *This version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Talent Show", and a mix of vocals from "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney in Outer Space" (Pitch +1), except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 vocals. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *When BJ says "Hi, everybody! What's happening!?" while arriving at the school playground, the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "An Adventure of Make Believe" (Pitch +5), and the sound clip of "What's happening!?" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (Pitch -3), except they are mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Cherie wears a light pink t-shirt, white slacks, and brown shoes. And a low ponytail. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show". *Derek wears the same clothes in "On the Move". *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Kids for Character". *Alec wears a red sweater, black jeans, and blue sneakers. *Chip wears the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Kabal wears a gray t-shirt, red shorts, and white shoes. *Jules wears a beige sweater, black pants, and black loafers. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Anyway, You Slice It". *Juan wears the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ". *Eggleston wears the black and yellow striped shirt, denim overalls, and gray sneakers. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Tracy wears a purple sweater, beige pants, and red sneakers. And straight hair. *Dexter wears a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "On the Move!". *Production for this video took place in December 1995. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", )